


Puppy Tails - Bath Time

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone needs a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Bath Time

It was a very wet windy day and dad decided to take me to the park for a walk. It was lovely and quiet so I could run around wherever I liked. Dad threw my ball for me and I slid through the mud, it was really great! Dad kept shaking his head.

“Bath, when we get home.” He said.

I’d got some off the mud off in the rain on the walk home, but dad wouldn’t let me into the hall.

“Sherlock get a towel.” He shouted up the stairs. A couple of minutes later Mrs Hudson came out of her flat with some big towels, fussing around.

“You’re both going to catch double pneumonia.” She said pulling my dads coat off and wrapping a towel round him, then me. Dad picked me up and took me upstairs.

“Sherlock!” Dad called. When we got into the living room uncle Sherlock was sat in his chair and looked up. “Didn’t you hear me?” Dad asked. Uncle Sherlock mumbled and looked back down at what he was reading.

Dad took me into the bathroom sighing. Then he put me in the bath and turned the shower on. I really hate being washed. The water ran all over my fur into a pool under my paws. I woofed to let him know I didn’t like it but he kept rubbing my fur. Dad went to reach for something and I saw my opportunity. I ran straight for the door. Dad dropped the showerhead and I could feel water spraying all around me. I ran toward uncle Sherlock, he’d save me.

“Bloody hell Gladstone!” I heard dad shout. But I kept running and jumped up onto uncle Sherlock’s lap. Uncle Sherlock looked a bit surprised to see me. Dad walked out of the bathroom. He was a bit wet, his t-shirt sticking to him.

“You were drier when you came in.” Uncle Sherlock said putting me on the floor and brushing himself off. Dad pulled his t-shirt off.

“Right, you’re wet now so you can come and bloody help me.” Uncle Sherlock looked at dad for ages, it looked like they were frozen. Dad turned around and walked back into the bathroom. “Come on then bring him in here.” Uncle Sherlock picked me up and took me into the bathroom.

Uncle Sherlock closed the door took his wet jacket off and rolled his sleeves up. Dad held me in the bath while uncle Sherlock squirted soap on me. Uncle Sherlock kept looking at dad being really quiet. A while later dad finished cleaning me and rinsed me off. Then uncle Sherlock started to dry me off. Oh he was good he rubbed behind my ears and around my neck, my leg kept going funny. Dad was rinsing the bath out.

“Sherlock.” Dad said, and aimed the shower spray at uncle Sherlock's face. Uncle Sherlock looked really surprised as the water ran down him. I thought he was going to shout at dad, but he smiled. “Oh dear Sherlock, your shirt’s all wet you’d better take that off.” Uncle Sherlock undid his shirt, and I felt like I should be somewhere else. Dad walked over to uncle Sherlock and ran his hands up his chest. Uncle Sherlock dropped his head and his lips touched my dads. I scratched the door.

“Oh.” Said uncle Sherlock looking down at me. “You’re dry enough now better let you out.” I wagged my tail as he opened the door. I saw uncle Sherlock wrap his arms around dad, and I made a run for the fireplace. There was lot of noise coming from the bathroom after I left. I think they must have been cleaning each other. I was happy though having a warm in front of the fire.


End file.
